


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #28 -- Explaining Their Relationship

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [28]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, M/M, Snoke being a creeper, mentioned Anidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Five people Ben explained his and Poe's relationship to.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #28 -- Explaining Their Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1\. It’s over one of their communiques that Ben tells his mother that he and Poe are in love, and he swears that the silence between them is almost like an over-oppressive fog. Ben falters, the radiant grin fading from his face even as he speaks.

“You don’t approve?” he says.

His mother sighs. “Poe is a fine young man, but I’m worried that you’re rushing headlong into this. I’m worried that you’re both not in good places right now.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re grieving and he was tortured.”

“And that means we can’t have a relationship?”

“No. But I doubt that the both of you can really make good choices now.”

 _Is that what you always do?_ Ben wants to say. _Doubt me?_ But he doesn't say it out loud. In the Jedi Order, you’re not allowed to say “ouch”, you’re not allowed to express your feelings. All that, all of it, just leads to the Dark Side. Just like how love is wrong, even though Uncle Luke’s married.

His mother continues. “I’m worried about you, Ben. I don't want you to make a mistake.”

“I won’t.” It’s just falling in love. What about that is a mistake?

Then again, Ben thinks, will he ever understand his mother?

 

  
2\. It’s over a game of sabaac cards that Ben tells his father about what happened, and Han grins.

“I knew it!” Han says. He turns to Chewie. “Pal, you owe me five credits.”

Chewie retorts that he always had faith in Ben and Poe.

“Yeah, but who actually thought they would get together?” Han laughs as he says it. “Seriously, kid, congratulations.”

Ben grins back. “You were betting on me?”

“Well, maybe. Kinda. Sorta. We were both definitely waiting for you to stop dancing around the whole thing.”

“You were, huh?”

“Yeah. Honestly, kid,” Han says, “Poe’s a good man. In terms of who you picked, you couldn't have picked any better.”

“He is.” Ben’s grin grows brighter. In terms of picking others, Ben doesn't think that he’s picked anyone better, anyone kinder, anyone more beautiful and funny and smart and brave and wonderful. He feels all but giddy even saying it.

“Just be careful, kid,” Han says. “I don’t want you getting hurt in the process.”

“Poe wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.”

Silence. Then Han says, “You never know, kid.”

The silence reigns throughout the main hold of the Falcon like a heavy fog before Chewie growls reproachfully.

“Then again,” Han says, “Maybe I’m just a cynical old man. You both seem pretty damn happy together.”

“I am. And I think Poe is too.”

It’s later, when they’re lying on the couch together after watching Legends of the Unknown World that Ben turns to look at Poe. “Poe,” he says, as the credits roll, “Are you happy here with me?”

Poe grins at him and pulls him in for a kiss. “Yes,” he says. “It’s all but impossible not to be.”

  
3\. Talking to Uncle Luke goes just as rough as Ben thinks it will. It’s ridiculous, honestly -- after all, Uncle Luke is married, isn’t he? It makes no sense. Unfortunately, “logic” isn’t exactly up there in terms of Uncle Luke’s experience.

 

4\. Talking to Aunt Alora goes better, even if it’s still pretty rough. “Please try to understand your uncle,” she says. “He’s not doing this to spite you. Really. He’s just worried about you.”

“Why would he be?”

“He worries about you a lot. You’re as good as his son.” A smile from Aunt Alora. “As good as mine, actually.”

And there’s something in Ben that grows warm even after hearing that. Aunt Alora and Uncle Luke have been the closest Ben can find to second parents considering how absent his biological parents seemed to be.

Aunt Alora continues. “We’re always going to worry about you, Ben. Always. And I’m sure that’s true for your mother as well.”

“Maybe.”

“She loves you, Ben. I know she loves you.”

“I suppose,” Ben says.

 

5\. It’s on a walk with Yana that Ben brings up the matter of him and Poe.

Silence falls when Ben first says that he and Poe are in a relationship. Yana’s face seems to become grim, too still. Then, “So Poe Dameron is your...mate?”

“Yes,” Ben says. “Why -- do you not approve?”

“It is not the case,” says Yana, but Ben has a feeling he is trying too hard to convince Ben otherwise. “I suppose I should have known -- you seemed to think quite highly of him, even deify him.”

“Did I?” Ben says. “Well, he’s...” He swallows. “He’s wonderful, Yana. He’s the sweetest man, and he’s funny, and he’s brave and a wonderful pilot and...and he just has all sorts of wonderful qualities. He’s just amazing and I don't know how I got so lucky that he loves me but there is no luck there’s the Force, right?”

“Even the Force is secondary to ren,” Yana says. “As for why he would choose you, you have numerous qualities that would have had others on Milara competing for your hand.”

“Do I?” Ben says. “I’m not...particularly...” He wouldn't say he was hideous, but he isn't particularly beautiful either. Poe is beautiful, but Ben? Awkward is a good way to put it. Ears too big, nose too big, hands too big...he is just too big everywhere, even though Poe seems to look at him with such amazement. Even though Poe calls him beautiful quite a few times, Ben is still amazed it was happening.

“Well, you are a very aesthetically pleasing, witty, caring young man. I can imagine that, should you have asked anyone for their hand, they would have found it difficult to say no to you.”

As he speaks, Yana’s eyes glide to Ben’s face, and Ben finds himself blushing. There is something about Yana’s words that seems unbelievable -- he, Ben Solo, aesthetically pleasing? He barely has a sense of himself as being sensual, sexual.

“You’re very kind, Master Yana.”

“I speak the truth. You do have much to offer.” And Ben swears...is that jealousy in his thoughts? What could Master Yana have to be jealous of? He’s still a very good friend.

“Well, thank you.” A beat. “I just wish the Order wasn’t so split about relationships. I mean, it’s like you can use someone but you can’t love them. It makes no sense.”

“Sense didn’t come into the writer of the Code’s small mind.” Yana says.

“Was it like that for you too?” Ben says.

“I was never in a romantic relationship, Ben. But I remember there was a man who fell deeply in love with a Senator from Naboo.”

“A Jedi and a Senator?” Ben says. “Sounds like one of those holos Mom watches.”

Yana laughs -- it’s a nice sound, Ben thinks. He should do it more often. “Sit with me and I’ll tell you the story. Long ago, when the Old Republic was in its twilight years...”

 

 


End file.
